Irresistable
by ajax1
Summary: Rating for stalking and use of John Heaton, some pottymouth (you have been warned!) What will happen when Angela is let loose to wreak havoc upon the newsieverse?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Newsies, I don't (obviously). We own Angela (as much as we hate her) so if you want to borrow her, let us know. This is a mockery of the clichéd stories my mate Heather and I kept reading. This is an accidental collaboration between Heather and Alix. It is for your reading pleasure. Any flames will NOT be taken seriously. **  
  
Angela knew that she loved Spot the moment she laid eyes on him. Who could resist those clear blue eyes, that wiry but strong figure, those pink suspenders and that sexy slingshot? Part of the reason that she loved Spot was that she could see the future and knew that he was just like Marilyn Manson (A/N can you tell who Heath likes?), or maybe a bit like John Heaton. John is, after all, the future of BMXing and so darn cute (A/N can you tell who I like?). Angela knew she wanted him, and she always got what she wanted. Ever since she was a little girl. That was because her parents owned half of NYC. But one day she ran away, because she was bored with her life. She wore her brother's old clothes and hat -that just happened to be low quality newsie garb- because that way, no one would be able to figure out that she was a girl. But I am getting ahead of myself here, let's start at the beginning.  
  
Angela had discovered the newsies one day when she and her maid had been walking around Brooklyn. Usually she wasn't allowed out of her neighbourhood because of the scum that inhabited NYC but today for no particular reason, she was. And then, she saw him. He was standing at the corner eating an apple and waiting for people to come by to buy his papers. They came to him, because he was so wonderful at selling papers. She asked her maid, Marie, who that boy was. She replied he was a newsie, a boy who sold papers, and that Angela shouldn't be consorting with him.   
  
"What are papers?" Angel asked in a chimbo-like fashion. (A/N chimbos are cheerleader bimbos. Some cheerleaders are cool. Some are not. No offence to the cool ones.)  
  
"Newspapers." the maid replied. "You know."  
  
Angela had a blank look on her face. Then it hit her like lightning. (A/N too bad she wasn't actually hit by lightning.) "You mean those pieces of paper that have print on them that Daddy reads?" The maid nodded and gave Angela money to buy a paper for being so smart. Angela sauntered up to the newsie on the corner.  
  
"Buy an apple, miss?" he asked, offering the apple he was eating. The maid looked at the apple in disgust. But Angela bought it along with one of his papers so she had something to remember him by.  
  
"So..." She cooed, whilst batting her eyelashes. "What's your name?"  
  
"Spot Conlon, atchyer service," he said, kissing her hand.  
  
"Did it hurt?" He questioned  
  
"Did what hurt?" She replied coyly.  
  
"I thought you were struck by lightning." (A/N: *smacks spot* that was an author's note dumbass)  
  
"You are just TOO funny!" Angela exclaimed. Spot looked bewildered. He was starting to get a bit creeped out by this Angela girl.  
  
"My name is Angela but my friends call me Angel, because, I look like one!" Angela may have looked like an angel but in reality she was a crazed, deranged stalker. And she had a new target. Spot.  
  
Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to chapt 2 we go...  



	2. 

**Disclaimer: This is our pitiful attempt at being funny. If you have a problem with it, stop reading the story because we really don't want to hear you bitching about whatever it is we did wrong. Newsies belongs to Disney- Disney is a corporate whore. We own Angela, Angela is a whore. This story is purely for entertainment. We are (quite obviously) not making money off of it. A damn shame too. Flames are NOT appreciated, nor taken seriously. Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. Enjoy the ride. ~ Alix and Heather**  
  
  
  
When Angela went home that night she saw her father had beaten her mother up. He turned to her in a fit of rage, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He shouted angrily. She gasped in horror. How could her father do something like this? They had always been a model family: happy and (insert word here). Then he tried to kill her, but Angela ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. (A/N: Everyone knows that doors are all-powerful and can never be broken down, or unlocked.)(A/N: We had to have someone out to kill her.) She realized then that she would have to run away. Her father was like a deranged crazed weasel that wouldn't stop until it got what it wanted. (A/N: Heather has an obsession with deranged weasels.) But what could she do? She had never had a job. Then it hit her like lightening (A/N: and they say lightening never strikes the same spot twice.) She would become a newsie! Of course everyone wanted to be in a lower class position with street rats, making hardly enough money to survive off of.  
  
  
  
She grabbed her brother's low class newsie garb and hat that he happened to have on hand because he sometimes liked slumming with them. Then she jumped out the window, cutting herself all over with the glass. She later realized that this was not the sneakiest, nor smartest, way to make an escape. But she was past caring- she just wanted freedom. The two- story fall kinda hurt though. (A/N: But, like, HELLO! Chimbos are invincible.) She then managed to find the Brooklyn lodging house, even though she had never been there. She got there in the black of night in a very rainy month. (A/N: It's raining? Since when? Oh yes, part of the cliché.) She started to feel sorry for herself and sat down on the steps and started bawling like a baby. (A/N: Which is really quite annoying, and a good way to get attention.)  
  
  
  
Jack Kelly, who just happened to be in Brooklyn, found her on the steps. He immediately fell in love with her. (A/N: I'll never let go Jack, I'll never let go. *Looks sheepish* Wrong story, sorry.) "MARRY ME!" He shouted within 2 seconds of meeting her. Who could resist? He had fallen in love with her, who wouldn't? She was irresistible! (A/N: Hums Irresistible by Jessica Simpson until Heath throws a shoe at her.) She looked at Jack, surprised. He was cute, but not as cute as Spot. "Go away you reject!" she shouted. Then she started to bawl again. Jack was so deeply in love with her he dumped Sarah that very minute. (A/N: Where exactly is Sarah?) "How can I help you?" (A/N: He has lost his NY accent because I am just too darn lazy to put it in.) "You can't! Go away and let me look pathetic so someone else will notice me!"  
  
"Whatever you wish," Jack said, still entranced. He then ran down the street to go cry and plot how to take over Brooklyn so he could marry Angela. (A/N: How exactly does he know she belongs in Brooklyn and likes Spot?) (A/N, Heather: It's because Jack knows everything) (A/N: I forgot, he is the almighty leader of Manhattan *bows*.)  
  
  
  
I know all too! I know that you are DYING to read the next chapter! 


End file.
